Silver Millennium: Love and Betrayal
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: When Earth is petitioning to be a part of the Silver Alliance the Shitennou and the Inner Princesses the same way as Serenity and Endymion. This story goes on to show how they married and how it all ended with the Silence. A Silver Millenium Love Story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

None of these characters belong to me.

I used some Japanese names and some English names because I'm more comfortable with some then with others. Also in this story Saturn is awake but is not awaken to destroy the world until awaken as the Messiah of Silence.

Long ago when the Earth was one nation and the moon still had a kingdom on it there was a prosperous time called the Silver Millennium. Then all the planets had a royal family. Rulers of Mercury were King Hermes, Queen Iris, and Princess Amy, on Venus Queen Aphrodite, Prince Lucifer and Princess Min, King Dionysius, Queen Demeter, and Prince Endymion on Earth, King Ares and Princess Rei, King Zeus, Queen Hera, and Princess Lita on Jupiter, On Saturn King Cronus, Queen Rhea, Princess Hotaru, Queen Gaea and Princess Haruka on Uranus, King Poseidon, Queen Amphrite, and Princess Michiru of Neptune, On Pluto King Chronos and Princess Setsuna, and on the Moon ruled Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. The people of the Moon ruled the Silver Alliance and held the Silver Crystal. The Earth and the Moon were trying to create ties and were occasionally sending the children to the Moon to "bond."

During this time it was traditional for the Prince of Earth to have his Shitennou and the Moon Princess to have her Senshi. After 100 years the 2 kingdoms managed an unsteady peace and the people of Earth were hoping for a marriage to tie the two kingdoms together…

I know that wasn't very much but it is a prologue so I promise the chapters will be a bit longer.


	2. Melted Heart of Ice

I do not own Sailor Moon.

None of these characters are mine.

Concentrates mostly on Amy and Zoisite

**Chapter 1**

**Melted Heart of Ice**

**15 Years Later…**

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Min asked nervously. "I have heard rumors the Earth Prince and the Shitennou are coming to visit." Amy answered. Then the doors opened and Queen Serenity entered the throne room. "The prince and the Shitennou are. Right now Ami I need you to compose a new song and play it at the good-bye ball next month. Rei you need to help. Lita we will need your cake today. Mina you will arrange the ball with Serenity. Do you understand?" When they nodded she dismissed them and they walked to Serenity's room. "We're prepared this time traps set, disguise pen ready, and more experienced in fighting not to mention Senshi now." Amy said. "Is that necessary?" asked Rei. "You guys weren't here last time. If Michiru and I hadn't noticed in time Serenity would have drowned. None of you saw the prince and his generals." Ami said. "Well then let's start." Mina said. "I wonder how Endymion's doing." Serenity thought to herself.

"You will be going to the Moon once more Endymion. This time try to be nice." Queen Demeter said fixing him with a stern eye. "Yes mother." He said and she left. "What was that about?" Zoisite asked. "Weren't you there last time?" Kunzite asked. "I think he was on Earth." Nephrite answered. "Well last time Endy here almost drowned Her Highness before the Princesses of Mercury and Neptune managed to get her out." Jadeite answered grinning. "That was an accident." Endymion said his face red. "Yeah that's because you're in love with her." Nephrite said grinning. He turned scarlet. "We better pack. We're leaving in an hour." Endymion said.

"Welcome Prince Endymion, Generals. Let me introduce the Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Serenity." Queen Serenity said. What she didn't know she was the thoughts of the people before her.

"Princess Rei is beautiful." Jadeite said. "I like Princess Makoto." Nephrite said. As they argued about who was better in their room Zoisite excused himself to go to the library. As he neared the library he heard an odd tune. Looking in he saw Ami singing and playing the piano, Rei playing the flute, Makoto planning meals, Minako and Serenity planning the ball. "Oh! General…um…" Serenity said unsure. "What is it?" Ami asked turning around. "Oh! Zoisite. General Zoisite. Princess you really need to pay more attention." She said marking something. "Make yourself at home General." "Anyway Rei I think the lyrics are good but the tune doesn't match very well so I'll work one up when I have time and we can practice later." She said businesslike. "Ami your lyrics are brilliant so I'm sure you'll think of something soon." Princess Serenity said. "So let's take a break the ball is a month away. Let's go to the rose gardens." Serenity said. "You guys go I want to read." Ami said and they left. "He seems nice." Ami thought. "So I heard of the prince's behavior last time Princess Ami. Please forgive him I don't think he meant to take it that far." He said bowing politely. "It's alright. So if General Kunzite's looking for some good warriors to train against he can tell Queen Serenity or Princess Serenity and battle some of the Senshi now that they have awakened." She said kindly. "Thank you Princess he was complaining only yesterday about no worthy opponents." He left to inform Kunzite.

While Zoisite and Amy were getting along Serenity and Endymion weren't. "The Moon can obviously benefit in protection by this alliance.  
My Shitennou have found no worthy opponents. Your so-called Senshi have failed to make an appearance and they're girls." Endymion informed her. "I'm sure 4 of my friends could take down your precious Shitennou, you, and the guards of Terra." She shot back. "Alright then we'll have a battle tomorrow after lunch in the arena, one Senshi against one general." He challenged and she accepted. They left to inform the separate groups of the upcoming battle.

"Oh Serenity what were you thinking?" Rei groaned. "He said the Senshi were useless because they're girls." Serenity pleaded. "We accept." Mina said her eyes twinkling.

"What have you done Endy?" Zoisite moaned. "Why? They're only girls." Jadeite said. "Why don't you pay attention in class? They're not ordinary girls." Zoisite said and looked on the verge of ripping his hair out. "Too late, Endy accepted. At least they'll be strong." Kunzite said calmly as always.

For the Shitennou lunch the next day arrived too soon. When all had finished their lunch the Moon Princess said, "Oh and we have a crowd waiting for us. See you at the arena." 5 minutes later the Shitennou were waiting to battle. "Now people of the Moon, the moment you have been waiting for. Please give a round of applause for the Shitennou." There was a polite round of applause. "Now I present the Senshi." There was another round of applause and the generals found themselves matched as: Venus and Kunzite, Mercury and Zoisite, Mars and Jadeite, and Jupiter and Nephrite. "Generals are you ready?" They nodded. "Senshi are you ready?" They nodded. "Start the battle!" "Mercury Shine Illusion, Mars Fire Ignite, Jupiter Flower Hurricane, Venus Love-Me Chain." Zoisite was frozen, Jadeite burned, Nephrite electrified, and Kunzite badly wounded. "The battle is over in one move and won with not even their most powerful attack! Thank you for coming everyone! "Moon Healing!" The generals were returned to good health with not even a scratch. As the girls left Serenity turned to face Endymion. "So what were you saying about girls not being able to fight?" "Sorry." He mumbled and left with the Shitennou.

"How did we lose?" Jadeite asked very confused. "I told you they aren't ordinary girls and if you'll excuse me I'm going to the library." Zoisite said. When he arrived he saw Amy sitting at the piano looking frustrated. "Why do you look so miserable?" He asked lounging on one of the chairs. "I can't think of a good tune to go with this song. I have to finish by tomorrow so I can practice with Rei." "I like this guy. He's smart, kind, a good sport, and considerate. He makes me feel good and at ease. 'You're in love with Zoisite aren't you?' asked Mina mischievously in her head." She shook her head and blushed. "Why are you shaking your head Princess?" "Amy. You can call me Amy in private." She said blushing. "I think Mina's actually right for once." She thought to herself. She blushed even more. "Princes- I mean Amy what's wrong?" "Nothing I have to go help Serenity with her studies." She left. Zoisite bit back a sigh. After selecting a book he too left.

"Amy can't we stop today?" Serenity whined. "Okay, but I want you to get ready for the welcome ball tonight." Amy said. "Okay!" she said and bounded out of the room. 2 hours later Rei stood wearing a simple sleeveless red dress with a white sash. Her hair had a bunch of white Casablancas woven into it and she wore red heels. Mina wore an orange sleeveless ball gown also with a white sash and her hair had her red ribbon in it and she wore orange heels. Serenity wore her traditional white dress with some wing-shaped pieces attached and a crown nestled between her traditionally styled hair buns and white heels. Lita wore a green ball gown with two pieces on her arms showing her shoulders and wearing a white sash. Her hair was down and had pink roses in it with pink heels. Amy wore a light blue gown that had a deep rounded neckline with a white sash. Her hair had forget-me-nots in it and she wore light blue flats. They set off for the ballroom. Meanwhile the Shitennou were dressed the way they normally were and so was Prince Endymion. They too walked briskly to the ballroom.

Prince and Endymion and Princess Serenity opened the ball. Nephrite and Lita, Kunzite and Mina, Jadeite and Rei, Zoisite and Ami followed. After the first dance Ami slipped off to the library. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She slipped off and played one of the songs she had composed previously. Meanwhile at the ball Zoisite was looking for Amy. "Excuse me Princess Mina have you seen Princess Amy?" He asked. "No but she usually leaves for the library as soon as she can without being rude although she normally dances at least twice." She said smiling knowingly. "Thank you." He said and quickly rushed to the library. Before he reached it he heard a sweet tune and an equally sweet voice singing. He opened the door quietly and saw Amy with closed eyes singing and tears running down her face. Zoisite had never seen something so beautiful or so sad. "I'm falling for her." He realized "Amy? Why are you crying?" He asked concerned. She turned slowly and saw him. She quickly turned back around and wiped the tears from her face. "It's nothing." She said quietly. "I was just thinking." She added quickly. "Thinking that you'll never like me like that." She thought to herself. "Really? Well I have a confession to make. I think I'm falling in love with you." He said quietly. "I didn't think you were so mean." She said her eyes filled with tears once more. "Don't say that just because that's what I want to hear." She said the tears dripping silently. "What? I really do love you." He said earnestly. "I don't believe you." She said coldly. "Well I do." Before she could react he pulled her into a kiss. "Do you believe me now?" He asked her. She nodded and said she would retire for the night.

As she lay in bed she was hit with an inspiration. She crept into the library and began to play. It was a wonderful tune and she knew it was perfect. She wrote it down and left a copy with Rei. The next morning the 2 practiced at 5am. They were satisfied with the tune and stopped right before Zoisite entered. "Beep! Beep!" the communicators went off. "Y-17-32" Venus's voice came over the communicators. "It's the 17th youma this month. I wonder what's happening. It never used to be like this. If we were lucky only two a month would appear." Rei remarked as the two rushed out. Amy gave Zoisite a small smile. "Where are the 2 lovely ladies rushing off to early this morning?" Jadeite asked as he blocked their path. "Jadeite not now we're-"Rei said. "AAHHH!" a voice screamed from the communicator. "Where are you two? Jupiter's been hit with acid." Venus's voice said desperately. They pushed past him and ran off. As soon as they were out of sight "Mercury Power, Mars Power Make-Up!" The two cried. "Sailor Teleportation!" With that they were gone.

5 minutes later 4 figures appeared in the breakfast hall in front of everyone. They were all looking disheveled and were hurt. Venus and Jupiter were unconscious. "What happened?" Serenity asked looking frightened. "We arrived late and by then Venus and Jupiter was hit by acid. We were trying to keep them from further damage but if Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn hadn't arrived they would have been damaged even more." Mars informed. "Speaking of which they need to be treated right away before the acid spreads." Mercury said. "Moon Healing." The Senshi awoke and left the hall. A few minutes later the princesses entered the hall.

Was that long enough? I might take a while for the next chapter. I found a rare moment where I could write.


	3. A Calmed Flame

**Chapter 2**

**A Calmed Flame**

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters

Focused on Rei and Jadeite

After the latest youma attack I was discussing their rapid growth with Mina when Jadeite asked me to take a walk with him. I was going to say I was busy but Mina said I had free time but she was busy. I knew what she was doing. As Senshi of Love she always tries to set us up. I thought she learned when I set fire to the last person. I had no choice. As I walked with him to the rose gardens I saw Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion walking without a chaperone. "That prince is going to get it now." I said to myself. I started towards them and Jadeite blocked me. Again and again he blocked me until we were about 2 ft. away from the pair. Suddenly, "Beep! Beep!" Serenity and Endymion turned. "Y-18-26" Jupiter's voice said. I nodded to Serenity and started back but Jadeite blocked me. "Stop it!" I yelled. He continued to block. "No Venus!" came through the communicator. I got even more desperate. He still blocked my way. "Jadeite please stop. She needs to go somewhere." Serenity said quietly. He obeyed and I ran. As soon as I was out of sight I transformed and teleported. After we beat the youma Amy picked up another signal in the rose gardens.

We all ran there to find Serenity and Endymion being protected by the Shitennou but they were badly injured. "Princess! Venus Love-Me Chain." Venus said desperately. It hit the youma instead of grabbing the princess. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury said and the usual mist appeared and disappeared but we were able to get the princess. "Earth Shaking. Deep Submerge. Death Scream. Silence Glaive Surprise." 4 voices said rather calmly. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn. Behind you! We take the princess to safety" Jupiter said wincing as the scratch on her arm turned a nasty shade of green. Together we saw the Outer Senshi take the youma down. "Moon Healing." Serenity said and we were healed along with the Generals.

We teleported away taking the princess with us. When Prince Endymion entered the library with the Shitennou he made fun of Serenity. "Wow. I never expected to find you in a library." He said mockingly. As tears appeared in her eyes I lost my temper. I stood up. "That's it." I said aggravated and lit his boots on fire. Instantly Amy doused it with water. "Careful Rei we cannot ruin the relationship between Earth and the Moon." She said seriously. "You're right as always." I sighed. "Let's leave before things get worse." Mina said warningly. "You guys go I want to find a book." Amy said. "Amy haven't we told you before you read too much?" Lita asked. "Well I don't-"Amy began but Serenity cut her across. "Let's see you read at meals, balls, picnics, in the hot springs, 5 hours before you sleep and after you wake up. Come on you can take a break." Serenity said pulling her to the door. "Reading all the time is better than never doing it." Endymion said. Her eyes teared up again. "I warned you prince. Don't make her cry again." I said very angry and lit his sleeves. He and the generals yelped. "Stand still." Amy commanded as she put the fire out. I left by that time.

I made my way to the Great Fire with coals I had brought from Mars. As I closed my eyes and chanted in Martian I saw images of the prince and the princess looking happy and being married. I saw she was in good hands. I was satisfied when I opened my eyes I found Jadeite staring at me. I ran away from him. I saw Amy in the middle of the lake with water from Mercury chanting Mercurian while Zoisite watched. When she saw me running she made some ice so I could stand in the middle of lake with her. Jadeite looked crestfallen and Zoisite watched him amused. After a while "We have to pr-"Amy started "Beep! Beep!" "Y-19-12" Amy stopped short and pulled us both into the water telling Zoisite not to worry. "Mercury Power, Mars Power Make-Up! Sailor Teleportation." We fought off the third youma in one day. When we returned to the library we practiced and as I was putting Amy's flute away Zoisite and Jadeite burst in. "You scared us. Jadeite was ready to dive in when I heard your song." Zoisite said looking worried but faintly amused. "We'll escort you to din-"Jadeite began. "Beep! Beep!" The communicator went off. "Y-20-9". "Sorry." I said and pulled Amy away. "Mercury Power, Mars Power Make-Up! Sailor Teleportation!"

When the 4 of us appeared looking tired and covered in bruises the delegate from Earth burst out laughing all except Zoisite who looked concerned. "Beep! Beep!" the communicator went off once more. "Y-36-Time Gate" Pluto informed. "There are about 20 of them and more keep coming." We all walked out again. "Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power Make-Up! Sailor Teleportation!" After beating about 50 youma we were all tired. Luckily they stopped coming. When we all walked to the library Serenity was there looking worried and the prince and his Shitennou were playing chess or reading. "Are you guys okay?" Zoisite asked. I could see why. Blood was dripping from wounds, bruises were everywhere, Lita had a black eye, and Amy's ankle was twisted. "Moon Healing" Serenity said. "Beep! Beep!" "Y-87-Miranda Castle". We all groaned but we went and defeated the youma.

We all have our own castles. They were given to us by Queen Serenity. Mariner Castle on Mercury, Magellan Castle of Venus, Phhobos-Deimos Castle on Mars, Io Castle of Jupiter, Titan Castle on Saturn, Miranda Castle of Uranus, Triton Castle on Neptune, and Charon Castle on Pluto. For one of these castles to be attacked was odd to say the least.

When I awoke the next morning I went to the gardens. The Casablancas were in full bloom and as I looked at them Jadeite presented me with a few. "He's so even tempered. I feel attracted to him." I thought. I shook my head as Mina's voice invaded my thoughts. 'You're falling in love at last.' I shook my head even more and found myself blushing. "Would you care to wal-"He started. "Beep! Beep!" the communicator went off once more. "Y-92-43". I ignored him and ran off.

After defeating the youma Amy collapsed. The Terran delegation chose that moment to come around the corner. "Is she okay?" Zoisite asked. "She's just tired." I put in quickly. "Then how come you all have more bruises than yesterday?" Nephrite asked. "Well we-"Lita started. "Beep! Beep!" the communicator went off. "Y-94-72" Neptune informed us. Lita and I groaned and Amy tried to stand. Mina looked at us sternly. "It's a duty girls. Amy, go to the Healer's Wing. We'll handle this." We ran off.

When we returned after dinner the Outers were with us. When Serenity caught sight of us she healed us all. The Outers teleported. "Girls get ready for the ball." She said scurrying around. We were tired so we wore the same things as last time.

During the first dance it happened again. "Beep! Beep!" "Y-106-84" Uranus reported. As everyone turned to face us all four of us tried to leave. Mina succeeded because Kunzite let her go. Zoisite refused to let Amy go and Jadeite kept blocking me. Lita wretched herself from Nephrite's grip and saw our predicament. She helped Amy first then she helped me. As we left all of them except Kunzite came after us. We lost them and returned half an hour later. Again all of them except Kunzite got mad at us. Suddenly Mina who had taken the most damage collapsed. As we worried over her I got a very odd sensation and blacked out.

When I woke up Jadeite was standing over me. When he saw I was awake he asked me to take a walk with him. I agreed. "Princess Rei I have a confession to make. I love you." He said. At first I didn't register what he said. Then I realized. I thought about it. What were my feelings for him? "I- I love you too." I said blushing. We spent time in the rose garden talking about things.

What do you think?


	4. The End of A Storm

**Chapter 3 **

**End of a Storm**

I do not own Sailor Moon any of these characters

As you might guess Lita and Nephrite

If someone can tell me how to upload stories into communities please tell me

Oh just saying in the stories where it comes out as "Y-number-number/place" it stands for youma-number this month-sector location/ place

Thank you for supporting this story. It is my first fanfiction

The rate of the youma has increased the last month. We would be lucky if we got so much as 2 a month and we were only halfway through the month but we've already battled more than 100 youma. "Alright time to get up girls! Up you go!" Mina said cheerfully. I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Mina it's 3 in the morning." I groaned. "Lita we have to practice more now that the number of youma have increased rapidly." She scolded. I got to my feet and yawned. "I'll be there soon." I said looking for her hair tie.

When I arrived ready everyone was in the stimulation training room. While we were practicing with our backs to the door we sensed someone coming. All 4 of us whipped around to find the Shitennou. "What are you doing here? This is only for the Senshi, the Mercurian technicians, messengers, and the Lunarian Royal Family." Venus said lowering her pole and nodding at the others to do the same. "Our apologies we were intrigued by the building." Nephrite answered coolly just as the stimulations started. "You might want to get out of-"Mercury began as the door clanged shut. "Oh well!" Mars said cheerfully. "Mercury start the opening process." Venus called. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Jupiter Flower Hurricane! Mars Fire Ignite!" Mercury chanted in Mercurian and the door opened and the stimulations stopped. "Beep! Beep!" the communicator went off again. "Y-107-28". "Sailor Teleportation!" After beating the youma we all went own to breakfast.

After breakfast I slipped off to my favorite part of the garden. It was where the Jovian Oak Tree and kitchen gardens were. I would go to tend the plants that grew there and then cook. At night the oak tree was where I studied astronomy. Today as I was adding the finishing touches on my Jupiter Thunder Cake a shadow loomed over me. I turned quickly to find Nephrite. I breathed a silent sigh a relief. "What is this place Princess?" he asked looking around. "My kitchen garden. It's where I spend most of my free time during the day." I said relieved. "Would you like to sample some cake?" I asked. As he had a slice of cake she noticed it was getting dark. "Perfect time for stargazing wouldn't you agree Princess?" Nephrite said smiling. "Would you like to see my observatory?" I asked smiling at him. "I would be delighted" He said looking surprised. I pulled out a small key and stuck it in a knot in the middle of the Oak. The thick trunk revealed a small door and we went up the spiraling stairs. When we reached the top I saw him look around in wonder. It was odd up there. There were several barrels holding star charts and a couple of telescopes and cushions. I took out 2 cushions and we talked the night away.

The next day as we were chatting about plants it happened again. "Beep! Beep!" "Y-109-27" Neptune informed. We all groaned except for Mina. She sprang to her feet. "Come on girls we don't have all day you know." We sighed knowing she was right. "Why do you girls always disappear when the thing goes off even when you look like you really don't want to?" Nephrite asked. None of us bothered to answer. When we returned to the library Rei suddenly fainted. Jadeite caught her before she hit the floor. "What's going on?" He asked looking fierce. "She's just tired. We're all just tired but we have many duties." Amy said calmly and I noted the dark circles under her eyes. Zoisite was staring at her curiously with his brow furrowed. "Can I talk to you for a second Amy?" he asked. "Beep! Beep!" "Y- 112-42" Uranus called. "Amy you have your talk with Zoisite. Jadeite could you please take Rei to the Healer's Wing? Lita come with me." Mina said jumping into action. As soon as we were far away we checked to see if it was safe. "Jupiter Power, Venus Power Make-Up!" We ran and fought the youma.

I hissed in pain as Amy treated her burn. "I should have gone." Amy said looking guilty. "It's fine Amy we told you to remember? Anyway more importantly how's Rei and Serenity? Do you think it's going to leave a scar?" Mina asked looking at herself in the mirror. "Rei's resting, Serenity's taking a nap and yes it is." Amy said as she packed her kit. She opened the door and Jadeite tumbled at her feet. Lita jumped to her feet with Mina and we glared at him. "What are you doing?" Mina asked her voice icy. "Well…um..." Jadeite said looking guilty. "Well it hardly matters. You didn't hear anything important." I said sweeping from the room.

When I went off to look for Serenity I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms and turned to find Nephrite. The 2 of us spent some more time observing the stars and charted a few. Afterwards we both retired for the evening. The next morning the Senshi were interrupted by yells coming from the breakfast hall. When we transformed and entered we found Prince arguing with Princess Serenity. "Leave her alone or I'll deal with you." I said absolutely furious. "Guys!" Serenity said as she ran to us tears running down her face. "I'm so scared! After all an angry girl is surely going to kill all 5 of us." Jadeite said mockingly. "Why you-"I began when Venus thrust out a hand. "No Jupiter." She said calmly. "But they- I protested. "They won't go unpunished." Venus said smiling. "Apologize to the Princess at once." Mars commanded. "No way!" Endymion shouted. "Well then I will make sure you're not unpunished. Uranus, Serenity's crying!" Venus shouted. "Nothing is going to happen that way." Zoisite said calmly. Just as he said it Uranus and Neptune appeared. "Who is it? Who made the Princess cry?" Neptune said looking angry. "Who the freaking heck made the Princess cry? I'm going to see to it personally that I punish you! Maybe then you damn people will know not to mess with her!" Uranus shouted so angry her face was red. "Who is it Mercury?" Uranus asked shaking poor Sailor Mercury. Unsteadily she pointed quite to Prince Endymion. "The Prince of Earth huh?" Neptune said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should-"she began but Uranus cut her across. "Earth Shaking!" She yelled her attack more powerful than usual because it was fueled with so much anger. Neptune was upon her in an instant. "Calm down Uranus. The Queen's going to be very angry if you kill him." She said soothingly. "All right Neptune." Turning to the Inner Senshi she said very pointedly, "The Outer Princesses will arrive later today." She said with one final warning the 2 teleported. The Inner Senshi teleported as well and we made our way to the library.

When we got there we detransformed just as the Shitennou came through the doors. We all jumped and I think they caught that. "What-"Zoisite started when they door burst open. "Where're the Inner Princesses?" Uranus asked and then spotted us. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru!" Serenity squealed running to hug them. The rest ran to hug too while the Terran delegation just stared. "Uh… Who-"Kunzite started when Haruka broke the hug. "Uranus told us what happened. If it happens again I will contact the-"She began. "Sorry to interrupt but Y-115-26." Amy said. All 8 of us ran when we saw Endymion pulling Serenity's braid. I stopped. "I'll make sure they don't make her cry." I said and ran back to find Endymion yanking on Serenity's pigtail and her wincing in pain. I transformed and ran in. "Jupiter!" she said looking relieved. "This is it Prince! I will do maximum damage this time. Jupiter Oak Revolution!" I yelled. "No!" When I blinked Serenity was on the ground and the Senshi came rushing in while the Shitennou stood in front of their prince. "Jupiter! What happened?" Neptune asked. "I…I attacked the prince because he was making her cry but then she jumped in front of him." I mumbled as I felt tears making their way down my cheek.. "Princess. Princess. Can you hear me?" Mercury asked. There was no answer. "Saturn. You know what to do." Setsuna said as Uranus continued to shake me. I didn't even try to stop it. I let her. Suddenly it stopped. Neptune had her hand on Uranus's shoulder. "If this goes on you'll detransform." Uranus nodded and dropped me. Saturn closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon Serenity awoke. "I'm sorry I jumped in front of you like that Jupiter." She said. "It's okay Princess. I shouldn't have lost my temper." I said relieved she wasn't hurt too badly. I stood and left. I teleported to the training stimulation room. I spent 5 hours there training and when I finished I blacked out. When I woke Amy was standing over me. "You are very lucky I was the only one there when you collapsed. If one of the Shitennou was there your identity would be revealed." She informed me when she saw I was awake. As she lectured I thought. I knew why she said that. When we were no longer conscious our transformation dissolved. When she finally stopped I asked her. "What happened?" "You overexerted yourself but I treated you and now you can go." She said. When I stepped outside the night air was cool I sat at my observatory for what seemed a long time when someone sat down beside me. I turned to find Nephrite. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Before I knew it I broke down because I had realized that first day I was in love with him. I told him everything. He just scooped me up and kissed me. When we were done he told me he loved me too. Then I knew the world was suddenly brighter and the stars laughed.

I'm so sorry that took so long but I promise I worked on it when I can. Thank you for supporting my first fanfiction and please tell me if you know how to add a story to a community. Thank you again for reading.


	5. Love's Taste of Its Own Medicine

**Chapter 4**

**Love's Taste of Its Own Medicine**

I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters.

**I think I might write 2 more chapters and this up and start a story. **

**Thank you LoveInTheBattlefield for noticing my little story and taking the time to review it.**

Mina hummed pleased as can be at how things were shaping out. All her friends had found their soul mates who were part of the Terran Delegation and happened to consist of the Shitennou. The leader, Kunzite, intrigued her. Before she met him every man married or single had fallen at her feet if she turned up her charm but he just tried to find some excuse to leave without being rude. At the last two balls she had tried and failed to get his attention. She tried and tried and again but failed miserably every single time. Eventually she realized why she was trying so hard to get his attention: She was falling in love with him. She shook her head and blushed. "Are you alright Lady Venus?" Kunzite asked as courtesy required. That was always how he was with her, polite and nothing more. "It's nothing General Kunzite." She said lowering her blonde head hoping against hope that he would notice her. "If you would excuse me…" She said and when he nodded she turned and heard him give a sigh of relief. Her heart ripped even more but she struggled to hide it.

She ran to the training room for the new recruits, transformed, and watched them correcting there positions and teaching them more defensive and offensive moves. After a few minutes she noticed the room had gone quiet and someone was behind her. She could feel the Shitennou's auras. "No need to sneak on me Generals." Venus said. "I know you're there Prince, Princess, and Senshi?" She added handing her pole to a new trainee. "I knew we would get caught. Didn't I tell you guys?" Mars said sounding annoyed. "Venus gets her power and energy from auras so it's obvious that she would notice us." Mercury said. "That's beyond the point. Venus are you okay? You've been acting strange lately not to mention your cheerfulness is forced." Princess Serenity said looking concerned. "I'm fine Princess." "You've been training a lot these days and you only do that when you're stressed." Jupiter said looking at her expectantly. "Fine, it's just some boy problems, understand?" She said slapping herself at how pathetic the new recruits were. "Oh? The Senshi and self-proclaimed goddess of love is having boy problems?" Mars said looking very smug. "Um…hello? Forgotten about us already?" Prince Endymion said awkwardly. "Of course not but if you'll excuse us." When he nodded Venus turned to the others. "You guys haven't trained ever since they got here and as your leader I demand you go train with the Outers while I fix up these recruits and check security. Princess Serenity you should do all the homework Mercury assigned you and Jupiter the plants in the section of Saturn are wilting. Mercury the library needs to be reorganized and the Princess will have her lessons in an hour. Mars the great fire is burning out. Now go take care of these things." She whirled around and heard Jadeite mutter, "How is it the whole time we've been here we haven't seen the Senshi excluding today all except Venus?" The backs of the females stiffened. "Venus you're going to spill later about this boy." Jupiter said smiling. "TRAINING ROOM NOW!" Venus yelled. The males all took a step as the females scampered to the training room. After nearly 5 hours Venus was still training the recruits. "Venus, can we stop now?" Jupiter asked. "NO!" She yelled as a response. The Shitennou were shocked to see the normally cheerful Senshi mad with rage. "She must be having really bad problems with this guy." Zoisite muttered and left to find the princesses. He returned 3 hours later saying no one knew where any of the princesses except Princess Serenity were. Moments later Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion entered. Just as they came up to the Shitennou a pack of 200 youma came through the doors and the Senshi came through from the training room. The Shitennou valiantly tried to protect the prince and the princess but was fighting a losing battle. As the battle raged Sailor Saturn stood calmly between the fight and the Terrans and her princess. Suddenly Sailor Mercury was practically ripped open by a youma. Sailor Venus noticed and set her down beside Saturn. As Saturn kept watched Princess Serenity tried to heal her. "Princess if she doesn't wake soon she will detransform." Saturn said calmly. "Moon Healing!" Mercury opened her eyes. "Silence Wall." A force field prevented a youma from reaching them. As the Shitennou watched in awe the Senshi defeated all the youma. Suddenly Venus leapt up. "Girls you're free to go." And with that she left quickly. When the Shitennou stepped outside they saw Mina staring off into space when she promptly lost consciousness. The other princesses suddenly appeared from the direction of the gardens. They ran to catch her.

Amy scanned her. "There's nothing wrong with her." She concluded. "Heartbreak." Hotaru said simply. Michiru leaned near her ear. "Mina you have a ball to attend." She said. As everyone watched she sprang up. "Really? OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" she screamed panicking. "Calm down Mina she was joking." Setsuna said chuckling. "You do have a ball in 2 weeks." Haruka said. "What did I hear of the Knight of Venus coming to visit?" Serenity said jumping up and down clapping hands. "Yeah he's coming." She grumbled. "Spill!" Lita ordered. "Actually I remembered something I had to do." and she dragged the whole group away and they spent another 3 hours while the silent group of Shitennou watching the girls train. "Venus can we go now?" Jupiter asked. "NO!" was the only response. "I need to go Venus. The time gate needs to be watched." Pluto said and teleported.

After the girls got Venus to stop her craziness Mina went to the Statue of Aphrodite and chanted in Venusian. A door popped open and she went in and entered her small meadow filled with things from Venus. She relaxed a bit and when she exited she saw General Kunzite. She fled but unfortunately she was detected. She ran and saw Lita creating a storm by chanting in Jovian by the Jovian garden section where the lightening-struck stone rested. As soon as she saw her she stopped and ran with Mina who being chased by Kunzite and Nephrite joined the hunt. The pair ran to Rei and her Sacred Fire who stopped when she saw them and ran with Jadeite hot on her heels. The threesome ran to Amy who was once again on the lake with Serenity. She turned and let the 3 on the ice in the safe from the Shitennou. "Amy we need the help of-"Haruka began running to the edge of the lake surprising the Shitennou with her speed when Michiru cut her short. "No Haruka." She said softly. "But Michi we need-"Haruka stopped short as she spotted the Shitennou. "Care to explain?" Amy asked her friends. "Ask Mina. She was running. We just joined her." Rei said shrugging. "Sorry to interrupt ladies but Hotaru's having a seizure." Michiru said walking toward them and unto the lake chanting in Neptunium. Amy quickly created some ice as Haruka chanting in Uranium ran so fast she was in the middle of the lake in 2 seconds. Suddenly Setsuna stepped out of the castle supporting Hotaru. Chanting in Plutonium Setsuna summoned Charon and got to the middle with Hotaru. Suddenly Haruka got caught in a shouting match with Jadeite. The noise was too much for Hotaru. She chanted in Saturian and there was no sound to be heard. After a few minutes the silence died out leaving a shocked Jadeite in its wake. Zoisite looked amused, Nephrite bit back laughter and Kunzite looked the way he always did cool and unconcerned. "Guys Y-345-73." Amy said tearing her gaze away from her computer. Everyone nodded except Serenity as Setsuna ordered Charon to take Serenity across. Then watching her safe they dove in and teleported. As the males rose when the girls didn't surface Serenity waved them down. "They'll be fine." She said, "They always are." With that she walked off. "Err…Am I the only one that feels like I'm missing something here?" Endymion asked. "No it's not just you. They're hiding something." Nephrite said narrowing his eyes. "They use the lake as some kind of a get away system." Zoisite observed. "They'll turn up at the library soon after acting like nothing happened." Jadeite said. "And maybe that's because nothing did." Kunzite said impatiently.

When they arrived in the library they found Serenity playing the harp with her eyes closed. A sad melody drifted out the window. As they watched the Senshi teleported in and Serenity stood up. "Why did you take so long? I was worried." she pouted. "We were greatly weakened Princess. We lost hope when we heard our song. It cleared our minds and placed hope into our souls. When something happens you must play the Song of the Planets." Neptune said as she bowed with the rest of the Senshi. They teleported and the younger Shitennou were peering through the keyhole refusing to open the door. Kunzite sighed. They were going to get in trouble. Just as he predicted the princesses came by and saw Kunzite talking to Prince Endymion, Nephrite staring outside, and Jadeite and Zoisite peering through the keyhole. Setsuna, Amy, Lita, and Michiru sweat dropped. Mina started backing away and Hotaru stared as calmly as always as Rei and Haruka started yelling.

After that was over and everyone was in the library Amy and Rei left to practice Amy's song for the ball leaving an awkward silence behind. Mina escaped for the Statue of Aphrodite. What she didn't know was Kunzite was pursing her and he cornered her before she reached it. "What is wrong Lady Venus? Have I done something?" he asked hesitantly. Then suddenly she saw it. For one moment the red threads that bound soul mates. Her thread connected to his. This gave her the courage she needed. "It's nothing you've done." she began. "Then what is it Lady Venus?" he asked "First, you can call me Mina. Second, it's…well…I love you." She said her confidence fading. She prepared to be rejected. She prepared herself for him to yell at her. What she didn't expect was him asking to confirm it. When she did she confessed as well and suddenly she could see everyone's threads clearly. She laughed and kissed him. She had found her soul mate. She now had the royal Venusian family's most redeeming trait within her. Venus had found her true love at last.

I'm sorry that took long but thank you everyone. 2 more chapters (maybe). Thank You!


	6. Farewell

**Chapter 5**

**Farewell **

I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of these characters or the songs mentioned one of them is not really a song.

Thank you everyone this might be a short chapter

The Senshi and the Shitennou were down to the last week of their visit. Rei and Amy were practicing a song in the locked sound-proof room so the Generals could not hear. Zoisite and Jadeite were moody because they didn't get to spend time with the girls. Mina was very rarely seen although Sailor Venus was almost always at the training room. Kunzite was walking around looking as indifferent as always but those close to him knew he was hurt. Lita and Nephrite spent time together with her wrapping some seeds for him to take to Earth. Serenity and Endymion were always together in the rose gardens. The last day came all too soon for these 5 couples. As the Good-bye Ball approached the Prince and his Shitennou saw less of the Princesses as the Outer Princesses left.

The day of the ball the Princesses were nowhere seen. The moment the ball started the Terran started looking for them. Queen Serenity chuckled and stood up. "People of the Silver Alliance I give you Princess Amy of Mercury and Princess Rei of Mars." With that she sat down as Zoisite and Jadeite's heads looked in that direction as the floor opened and they came through. "This is a song written by Princess Amy and performed by Princess Amy and Princess Rei. It is called Flying Free." Queen Serenity announced. As soon as the performance was over the floor opened once again. "I give you Princess Mina of Venus. She will be singing C'est La Vie." As she also finished the floor opened again. "Princess Serenity of the Moon will be performing Song of the Planets also known as The Song of the Senshi." Queen Serenity announced as Princess Serenity surfaced with her harp and started playing. When she finished the floor opened up once more. "Thank you for coming everyone Princess Lita of Jupiter has very graciously made refreshments for this ball which will be kept at the table. Now enjoy the ball." Queen Serenity clapped as the orchestra sprang to life. The Terran Delegation jumped down to the Princesses. After the first dance they drifted away to separate places.

Rei and Jadeite went to the Music Room when the doors closed she drifted to the pianoforte. "I wrote a just for song for you. It's a duet" She said as she handed him a copy of the sheet music. "If You Love Me for Me." He read. She began playing and singing for him. He joined in and as soon as it was over she started crying. As soon as she calmed down she handed him a handmade pouch with a good-luck charm in it. "Thank you Firefly." He said using his favorite nickname for her.

Amy and Zoisite went to the library. "I wrote another song for you Zoisite. I'll give you a copy. It's called Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni." She said and started to play and sing. When she finished he pulled her close. "I'm going to miss you Amy." She smiled and pulled away. She then shyly handed him a carefully wrapped package. "Don't read it until you're back on Earth." She said. He opened it to find a very thick book with a blue embroidered cover." He pulled her into a hug tears in both of their eyes.

Lita and Nephrite were in the observatory. She sang her song, Oh Starry Night. When she finished she handed Nephrite a heavy package. "It's one of Mercury's most advanced telescopes. I made sure there was an instruction booklet." She said looking away when he engulfed her in a hug. "Don't worry we will meet again Lita. The stars have informed me." He said into her hair. She relaxed and gave him a copy of her song.

Mina and Kunzite stood in front of the Statue of Aphrodite. She swallowed her sadness and put it all into her song, Constant as the Stars Above. When she finished she was surprised to see sadness in Kunzite's eyes. It made her feel afraid. She meekly handed a sword from Mars of the greatest quality along with the sheet music for her song and was surprised by a kiss. As she relaxed into the kiss she didn't notice Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity sneak by.

Serenity and Endymion tiptoed to the rose garden. Serenity felt shy. She gathered her courage remembering what Mina had told her. She sang her song Ashita He and handed him a copy and the Royal Lunarian Star Locket which was a family heirloom which the royal family gave to their love. She watched as he opened it and it began to play. Then as one all 5 couples started to drift back to the ball.

The next day the delegation from Earth were saying good-bye when the communicators went off. "Y-365 no 367 no oh whatever-Titan Castle and try to hurry Michi is out cold." Uranus called through. Even thought the princesses hadn't said good-bye yet they started running. The Shitennou grabbed the girls to stop them from running. "Where are you going Mina?" Kunzite asked. "Let me go Kunzite I have a duty to perform." He was satisfied with this and released her when she looked back and started to head to Amy when the communicator went off again. "Uranus and Neptune are down we need you as soon as possible." Pluto called. "Mina, go we'll catch up." Amy called trying to break free. Mina nodded and left. "Jadeite I swear if you don't let me go I'll use force." Rei said through gritted teeth. "I'd like to see you-." He began when Rei knocked him to the ground using her foot and ran off after Mina. "Nephrite let me go." Lita said struggling. "No." She set her teeth and knocked him down running after Rei. "Amy hurry Pluto and Saturn are down and so is Venus." Mars called through. "I'm really sorry Zoisite but I have no choice and Princess Serenity the harp." Amy said as she elbowed Zoisite and broke free. She ran disappearing into the trees. "Mind explaining?" Endymion asked Serenity. "Kunzite was wise. Don't try to stop them next time." Serenity said pulling a miniature harp out of her dress pocket. She began to play and soon the Inner Princesses came supporting the Outer Princesses as well. Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, and Mina were unconscious. Haruka and Hotaru couldn't stand and were being supported by Lita and Amy both of whom were bleeding from various wounds. "Moon Healing." Serenity said looking calm while the boys stared in disbelief. All the princesses except Serenity fell unconscious.

The Terran delegation converged around Serenity all asking the same question. "What happened to them?" "They're going to be fine." She said not looking at them. Zoisite lost it. He grabbed and started shaking Serenity. "What happened to them?" he yelled. Kunzite moved forward. "Zoisite you can't-"he began. "Let her go Zoisite." They turned to see all the Princesses standing up. "What happened?" Zoisite yelled at them. "We did our duty." Lita said looking annoyed. "Firefly-"Jadeite started. "Don't 'Firefly' me. If you three hadn't held us back we wouldn't be injured. Consequently we were divided and we are not as strong like that." Rei snapped. The Outer Princesses walked away as the 3 Shitennou looked ashamed. "Don't be so hard on them Rei they don't know what we're doing if we tell them-"Amy began and the Shitennou looked hopeful all except Kunzite when Mina interrupted. "You will follow the Queen's orders Amy." Amy stopped looking away. It was silent when Mina interrupted the silence. "We have work to do guys." She said leading them away. The Shitennou and their liege were left alone with each other and their thoughts for the journey.


	7. Arrangements

**Chapter 6**

**Arrangements**

Hello everyone! School's almost out so I'll have more time to write. Thank you for supporting. I apologize for its shortness.

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters.

Weeks went by and the inhabitants of the Moon settled down although none of the Inner Princesses or the Moon Princess forgot the Terran delegation members. Rei had random breakdowns, Amy played for hours on end, Lita cooking so much the whole country had more than enough banquet courses, and Mina spent time disappearing. Serenity however refused to do anything other than stare at the blue orb that was Earth. All in all it was pretty normal. The same could not be said for those on Earth. Zoisite read from the book everyday, Nephrite spent days staring at the telescope and using it at night, Kunzite polished his sword every spare moment, while Jadeite stared at his pouch and charm. Endymion was the worst of all. He neglected his duties and spent hours listening to the locket. The rulers worried about their behavior and arranged a special agreement.

"Girls you are wanted in the throne room." Luna called. "What do you think it's about this time?" Rei asked. "Girls Earth has agreed to join the Alliance." Queen Serenity began. "That's great!" Lita exclaimed. "On 5 conditions." The Queen finished. "Oh. What are the conditions?" Rei asked. "I have already agreed to it so there's no way out of it. Serenity you will marry Endymion and the rest of you will marry one of his guard. You will leave for Earth tomorrow." Queen Serenity stated. The girls stared at each other. It was a dream come true.

Down on Earth the King and Queen had just finished explaining and watched the delight crawl on each of their faces. The next day couldn't come soon enough for the couples. With this knowledge they were able to see that all their duties got done.

The girls received orders that they could not reveal their identity as Senshi secret and were not to transform unless they received direct orders. They most unhappily agreed.

The next day after exchanging good-byes the girls teleported to Earth. There the Generals and royal family received them kindly. After settling in the girls had their wedding. It was a time of celebration for the whole galaxy. Earth was part of the Alliance at last.


	8. Secrets

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets**

I do not own Sailor Moon or these characters or songs.

Thank you for supporting

Shouts and yells came from outside. Everyone turned. Soon the shouts stopped and the Shitennou came in looking tired. "What was the commotion about Kunzite?" Mina asked looking up from her breakfast. "These odd creatures called youma have been very active lately. They despise the royal family but don't worry we took care of it." He said sitting down. The girls exchanged looks. Lita opened her mouth to speak. "You will obey orders Lita." Mina said sternly. Lita closed her mouth and nodded. The men looked at each other confused.

Later while the women sat talking in the music room the men gathered in Kunzite's study. "What do you think orders are?" Jadeite asked looking around. "Probably the same ones from the Moon." Nephrite said yawning. "Let's bug it out of them." Zoisite said leaping up from his chair. "If they have orders it is probably best if we leave them be." Kunzite warned but too late as he had already left. Kunzite let out a sigh. "What do you think Endymion?" He asked. The younger man just shook his head. "I don't like that Serenity is keeping secrets from me." He said slowly. The discussion ended there.

Later Amy and Zoisite were alone in the library. "Amy are you keeping a secret from me?" he asked smoothly. She paled visibly. "W-what makes you think that?" she asked although the answer was all too clear. "Amy, why are you keeping secrets? Don't you trust me Amy?" He asked doing his best to look hurt. She shook her head looking like he had slapped her. He knew it would go either 2 ways. Either she would tell him or she would break down slightly. He decided to take the risk. "Then tell me Amy." He said and although it was a command it didn't sound like one. "No…Orders…Oath…Can't…Don't…Sorry…Can't." She whispered not making sense at all and her face looking like she was being tortured. He saw his mistake too late. She hadn't broken down slightly she had completely broken down. "Sshh…It's okay Amy. Come on don't cry." He pleaded. The doors opened and they turned to see Rei and Jadeite. Rei took one look at Amy's tearstained face and was about to kill Zoisite when Amy, seeing the look on her face, shook her head. Rei stopped and pushed the boys out of the room.

"What's wrong Amy? What did that jerk say to you?" she asked her face full of concern. "Oh Rei! I hate these orders. I hate it. I just can't lie to him. I can't!" Amy said hysterically as the boys listened at the keyhole. "It's Queen Serenity's orders Amy. We all hate it but we must pull through. Someday she will release us from our oath and even though they may hate us afterwards we must do our duty." Afterwards they chitchatted a little while the boys held a conversation outside with Zoisite explaining what had happened. The door opened and as Rei stepped out as music flowed from the room. "If you don't want her to break down again don't ask again." She said before walking away Jadeite at her heels.

He entered and the song was so sad it made him cry. "Amy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried. "It's okay after all I am keeping secrets from you and I'm sorry too." She said running into his arms her harp forgotten. After they both apologized they sat down. "What were you playing Amy?" He asked to try to get away from the subject that had made her cry. "The Hymn of Saturn. I wrote it for Hotaru who couldn't understand why it was so sad while the other planets had cheerful songs." She said looking more like her old self. "Why is it so sad?" he asked confused. "Sailor Saturn will one day awaken as the Messiah of Silence and when she does the world will end." Amy said regaining some of her color. The couple sat playing chess until Lita interrupted to announce dinner was ready.

That night when Rei and Jadeite were in their room he asked. "Firefly you know it hurts when you keep secrets from me." "What makes you think I'm keeping a secret?" she asked steadily although her face was paler than ever. "Firefly don't keep secrets please." He begged. "I won't tell you." She said stubbornly. "Firefly! Tell me! I hate having you keep secrets." He said losing his temper. "No! I won't tell you. Good night!" she practically yelled as she turned over on her side so as not to look at him from the bed unnoticed tears running down her face. As he turned over as well and fell asleep the tears ran thicker than ever. "I'm sorry Jed. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

While Rei cried silently Lita suddenly straightened from her bed. "What's wrong Lita?" Nephrite asked after looking around. "Rei. Rei's in pain." Lita whispered as she attempted to leave the room. "Wait Lita." Nephrite called and pinned her against the wall. "Tell me the secret you've been keeping from me." He commanded. "No! I will follow my orders." She said her pain intensified because of her friends' pain. He growled. "Tell me!" he yelled. "No!" Swearing he let her fall to the floor and she ran away to meet Rei, Serenity, and Amy who had faced similar treatment. They settled in a room with a lock and telepathically informed Mina.

Mina sat up suddenly. "What's wrong?" Kunzite asked sitting up slowly. "The others. I can't get a clear reading on why but pain, loss, sadness, regret and so much of it too." She whispered. "Go to them. I'm sure they need you." He said. She nodded in thanks and started for the door. "Wait Mina." She turned slowly. "This secret, promise me you'll tell me someday when you can." He said looking at her seriously. She nodded and flew across the room to kiss him before heading out the door. She found the others and they comforted each other.

The next morning at breakfast there was a blanket of tension surrounding 4 of the 5 couples. The girls hurriedly found excuses to leave in pairs all except Mina who was coming in. "Good morning Kunzite." She said as she pulled up a chair next to him and started buttering a roll. The other Shitennou and their prince stared as they had a nice conversation until Serenity called Mina. "Excuse me. I'll see you later Kunzite." She said and left to meet Serenity. "How are you 2 still on speaking terms?" Zoisite asked goggling at the sight. "I made her promise she'll tell me someday and didn't push the subject." He said calmly cutting his eggs. "You have unlimited patience Kunzite." Zoisite said in awe. He simply smiled.

That night in 4 of the 5 bedrooms the communicators went off. "Beep! Beep!". "What's that sound Rei?" Jadeite asked sitting up as Rei took out her communicator and got the whispered message from Luna. "Nothing. I set an alarm because Mina wanted me to meet her at this time." She said and Jadeite went back to sleep as she sneaked out and bumped into the others who had made an excuse of some kind. Together they knocked on Serenity and Endymion's door. Serenity opened it and after an excuse went with them. They sneaked into an empty room and stuffed a towel under the door. "Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power Make-Up." They whispered and smiled as the magic surrounded them. They replaced the towel on the rack and clasped their hands together. "Sailor Teleportation." With Serenity in their circle they teleported away to the Moon.

The next morning Jadeite was roused by a door slamming open. "What's up guys?" He asked sleepily trying to rub sleep from his eyes. "Mina is gone. Serenity has disappeared. Amy never returned. Lita vanished." His fellow Shitennou and his liege said one after another. Jadeite blinked. Rei wasn't there. "What the heck!" he cried leaping from the bed and cursing as he stubbed his toe. "Where are they?" he yelled. "Rei said she was going to meet Mina. Mina said she left her bracelet in the garden. Lita said she had to take a batch of cookies out the oven. Amy said she had some work to do. All four of them showed up and said they needed to talk to Serenity." The Shitennou said and stared at Endymion afterwards. "Where are they? Let's search the castle." Jadeite said throwing on his uniform. So the search progressed.

Meanwhile on the Moon the 5 girls gathered in the Royal Lunarian Throne Room. "Girls I need you to take care of the security system here on the Moon and the other planets except Earth. Also pay a visit to the towns and villages. Having the Senshi around lifts everybody's spirits." Queen Serenity said seriously. "We understand." Venus replied kneeling. "Will that be all?" Jupiter asked. "Yes. Oh and it's good to see you girls again." She finished breaking into a warm smile.

A week later on Earth the missing princesses were still missing. Earth had yet to report this to the Silver Alliance because they were still hoping the princesses would show up. "If they're still missing in a week we'll have to report this." King Dionysius sighed.

That same day a week after they left Earth they finished their jobs. Queen Serenity summoned them to the Royal Lunarian Throne Room. "I release you of your oath. However you may only tell your husbands and the royal family." She warned. They bowed happy yet nervous. "Good luck." She said and sent them to their rooms on Earth by the power of the Silver Crystal. They changed and went down to breakfast.

All eyes turned as the doors opened and the princesses walked in all looking nervous and scared but perfectly healthy. As the princesses were leaving after their breakfast to escape their husbands Serenity turned and approached the royal family. "Your majesties. I apologize for causing you worry however if you and our husbands will join us after their morning rounds in the music room we will explain everything." She said and curtsied before joining the others and leaving. "Well you heard them boys go do your duties." Queen Demeter commanded. The prince and his Shitennou scurried and tripped in their haste as Kunzite calmly walked out.

When the duties were gone and they started walking to the Music Room. Music issued from underneath the door. They pushed the door open to see the girls flinch. Amy was playing the piano and singing. "A Walk in a Dreamy Road." Zoisite noted. When it was over Amy stood and took out her watch (Communicator) and spoke to it. The Outer Senshi teleported in. All backed away except the princesses. Mina caught Serenity's eye and she nodded and looked to Amy as the Moon Princess stepped away. "Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power Make-Up!" They went off as they usually did. The royal Earth family and guard watched as the Senshi appeared. "From the Planet of Ice. Solider of Water and Wisdom. Sailor Mercury. Keeper of the Aqua Lyre." Amy said making sure her lyre was properly stringed. "From the Planet of War. Solider of Fire and Passion. Sailor Mars. Keeper of the Flame Arrows." Rei said checking her quiver. "From the Planet of Thunder. Solider of Lightening and Protection. Sailor Jupiter. Keeper of the Lightening Wreath." Lita said fiddling with her wreath. "From the Planet of Light. Solider of Love and Beauty. Sailor Venus. Leader of the Senshi. Keeper of the Love Chain." Mina said tying the chain to her waist. "From the Planet of Silence. Solider of Life and Death. Sailor Saturn. Keeper of the Silence Glaive." Hotaru said straightening her Silence Glaive. "From the Planet of Wind. Solider of Speed and the Sky. Sailor Uranus. Guardian of the West end of the Galaxy. Partner of Sailor Neptune. Keeper of the Space Sword, one of the 3 talismans." Haruka said clutching her Space Sword. "From the Planet of Waves. Solider of the Sea and Depths. Sailor Neptune. Guardian of the East end the Galaxy. Partner of Sailor Uranus. Keeper of the Submarine Mirror, one 3 talismans." Neptune said looking into her Submarine Mirror. "From the Planet of Death. Solider of Time and Space. Sailor Pluto. Guardian of the Time-Space Gate. Keeper of the Garnet Orb, one of the 3 talismans." Setsuna said glancing up at her Garnet Orb.

As the Terran royal family and the Shitennou stared in shock a messenger ran in. "Y-youma advancing to the castle." He gasped out before collapsing. The Shitennou sprang up but the Senshi were already out the door. When they caught up the Senshi were just dodging. "Mercury what's its level?" Saturn asked calmly dodging a hit. "Level 97." Mercury said reading the text on her blue scanner. "We're lucky. If it was a couple levels more the Messiah of Silence would have to be awakened." Jupiter commented. "Ready everyone?" Venus asked looking around. The other Senshi nodded. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! Mars Flame Sniper! Jupiter Oak Evolution! Venus Love and Beauty Shock! Earth Shaking! Deep Submerge! Death Scream! Silence Glaive Surprise!" They yelled in unison. The youma disintegrated. The Outers teleported. The Inners turned and saw the Shitennou with different expressions. Zoisite in awe, Jadeite irritated Nephrite angry, Kunzite calm. "Some of us are in trouble." Mina whispered.


	9. The Silence

**Chapter 8**

**The Silence**

Hello everyone I apologize for the delay.

To answer a question someone submitted as you can tell from reading the last chapter no the Generals do not know the Senshi's identities.

Thank you for reading and remember

I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the characters mentioned.

Seeing the looks on the Shitennou faces at figuring out their identity was intimidating. After their first immediate reactions the look of betrayal on all of their faces was evident. Amy felt like she was begin torn apart while Rei was scared. Lita was looking for a place to hide and Mina wanted to do anything as long as it would stop that look. After a few minutes the Inners were still trying to find the courage to face them when a familiar song distracted them. "Waiting behind the clouds is the sky that's always clear. Chasing away all doubts you watch the sun appear. It's shining to remind you as each new day begins. There's always hope if you just let it in. Believe in all that can be. A miracle starts whenever you dream. Believe and sing from your heart you'll see. Your song will hold the key." "Princess." Jupiter whispered. "Believe." Venus said softly. Amy closed her eyes until an unusual sound made her open them. Mars was crying. "Believe in all that can be. A miracle starts whenever you dream. Believe and sing from your heart you'll see. Your song will hold the key. Believe and dream what can be. Ask with your heart and you will receive. Believe. The beauty is yours to see. Your song will hold the key." Venus couldn't stand it anymore she teleported away. Jupiter followed her and Mars and Mercury were left standing. Mercury wanted to go with them but knew if she did that it would make it harder later and Mars didn't have the energy. She fell onto the ground and touched the jewel on her tiara detransforming. Rei lay on the ground crying. Mercury touched her jewel and joined her on the ground. Rei stopped crying after a while and lay hiccupping on the ground. "Rei." She turned to find an angry Jadeite. She trembled. She had never seen Jadeite so angry. She burst into tears again. "Rei we did our duty. The princess is safe. That's important too Rei. Don't forget that." Mina said returning and patting her on the back. "Girls be on your guard. The youma hardly ever come alone. They listened and Rei straightened. Amy and Rei retransformed. A shrill scream pierced the still air. "The Princess!" The girls yelled before teleporting back. When the Shitennou arrived Mercury had her computer out and was scanning the Terran Earth family watching. Mercury shook her head. "Saturn!" Venus yelled. Saturn returned. "Saturn the Princess." Jupiter said her voice hoarse. Saturn shook her head. "She's already gone." "No." Mars said crying again. "I'm afraid it's true." Mercury said apologetically. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto." Venus called her eyes filled with tears. They appeared and the Senshi all held up their items. "Awaken Messiah of Silence." They called together. Purple light lit the room and Saturn floated. "You have called upon the Final Judgment of Saturn. I will give you 5 minutes to say good-bye and set affairs in order. I will return in 5 minutes in order to bring the Silence upon this world." She said before disappearing. The couples separated while Endymion and the Outer Senshi kept watch over Serenity's body.

"Zoisite. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was under oath." Amy said tearfully in the library. "It's okay Amy. I understand. So mind explaining?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "The Messiah of Silence has awakened. The Silence will be upon us." She said sadly. "Ah. I see. Well then I better prepare." With that he kissed her. "I'm forgiven. He still loves me." That was all that was running through her head during that kiss. They broke apart. "We have to be back in that room soon." Amy said and her heart fluttering they walked back hand in hand.

"Jed? Jed I'm really sorry. I am but I made an oath." Rei pleaded crying. Silence. "Jed?" "You're not my Firefly. _She_ would never cry." He said staring at her coldly. "Ah okay. I understand. But I want you to know I'm sorry since we're all going to die. Good-bye Jadeite." She said turning and blinking back tears. He caught her hand. She turned. "You really are my Firefly aren't you?" He asked. She nodded. "Then it's okay. I'm sorry too. For not believing you." He said sincerely. She encased him in a kiss and both of them knew all was forgiven. "So exactly why are we going to die?" he asked when they broke apart. "We have invoked the Final Judgment of Saturn." She said and they walked back together.

"Nephrite I'm really sorry. Really I swear but I couldn't tell you because I made an oath. I would never have kept this from you by choice." Lita begged. "I know. I'm angry but I understand. I'll calm down soon." He replied. "Thank you Nephrite." She kissed him until he relaxed. "The Silence is coming." She said solemnly. "What is the Silence?" he asked. "The end of the world." Was the grim reply. "Well then let's get back to the others." He said trying to sound cheerful. They walked back making jokes.

"Kunzite I-"Mina began when he held up his hand. "I know Mina. You didn't have a choice." He said calmly as always. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He studied her for a moment then surprised her with a kiss. "Let's go back the Silence will soon upon us." She said happy they would stay together. They walked back smiling and to everyone's surprise Kunzite was smiling with her.

"Don't worry everyone. All of you have soul bonds with each other. You'll find each other again." Mina said. Everyone cheered at this bit of news. Saturn returned. "By the power of Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal all will be reborn. The Silence will now be upon you." With that everyone watched clutching one another as Saturn twirled her glaive and lowered it.


End file.
